


Shut up,Snow

by lollipop_assassin



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_assassin/pseuds/lollipop_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's been feeling a lot of pressure lately, and interrupts Baz' homework. Baz wants revenge. They also have bunk beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up,Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Simon Snow is a fiction from the fictional work Fangirl written by Rainbow Rowell. The characters belong to her.

Baz was sitting on his bed when Simon came in. Simon tried to slam the door behind him but there was an enchantment on it. It was like trying to eat jello with a fork. The door just shut with a small click.

Groaning loudly in frustration Simon flopped face first onto the bottom bunk that belonged to him, burying his face in the blanket.

"Why are you so...loud? It's ruining my concentration, Snow." Baz complained, louder than Simon had been.

"It's nothing" came his muffled response.

Making a small sound of annoyance, Baz returned his attention to his homework. Simon just stayed laying face down on his bed.

"Uuuugh..."

"Crowley Snow, what is it?" Baz asked, leaning over the edge to look at him. He looked pathetic. Like someone drained all the happiness from him. Baz almost wished he had been the one to do it.

"Nothing"

"It's clearly something or you wouldn't be making that pathetic noise. I don't care what it is. As long as you stop disrupting my homework." Baz was getting fed up with having this boy on the bunk below him, much less in his life.

When Simon didn't answer Baz picked up his pillow and tried to hit him with it, but he was too far down to hit. Baz leaned even further, and still couldn't hit him. Leaning a bit further, Baz realized what a mistake he had made. Having a few seconds to think before he fell, he simply wished that he had left Simon to his sulking.

Before he could use any spells, Baz hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Now who's being loud?" Simon asked without looking up. His voice sounded strained and tired. Almost like he was going to cry.

"I just fell off my bunk." Baz hissed, no longer wanting to try to find out whatever was bothering him.

Simon looked up, and Baz could see that his eyes were red and a bit puffy. He had been crying.

"What were you doing?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow up, his lips twitching like he might smile.

"Trying to hit you with a pillow...." Baz mumbled, not sure if that would make him mad or not. He didn't want a crying angry Simon Snow in his room.

Both of Simon's eyebrows went up a bit, and he rolled over so he was facing Baz. He moved his hands toward his own pillow.

Baz didn't notice his movement toward the pillows however, and just stood wonder whether he had made Simon angry. He didn't notice Simon's movement until it was too late.

He had pulled his arm back and swung at Baz's head. The collision between his head and the pillow made a dull thump sound, and sent Baz back a couple feet in his surprise. Simon had started to laugh now, his cheeks going quite rosy.

Deciding to take advantage of whatever was happening, Baz swung his pillow back at Simon. This time it sent a couple feathers into the air, earning more giggles from Simon as he watched them fall through the air. Baz still hadn't gotten up off of the floor, so he was at a slight disadvantage, but he didn't care. Hitting Simon with something, even if it was a pillow, was too fun to pass up.

It was a while of going back and forth before they heard a door open behind them. Baz turned quickly, and Simon immediately stopped what he had been doing.

Standing in the door was Penelope, who was standing mesmerized by the feathers falling all around her.

"What is this?" She asked quietly as a couple feathers landed in her hair.

Baz didn't know what to say. There was no way to play this off, and he really didn't want to admit he was trying to cheer Simon up. That would be mortifying. So he waited for Simon to explain it.

But he didn't. He sat there, looking down at the floor. It looked like the sadness from earlier had returned, and his bottom lip had started quivering.

"I heard about what you told Agatha." Penelope whispered. Baz barley heard it, and he thought it would have been a miracle that Simon would have. What did he tell her?

But Simon kept his gaze on the floor. The only different thing was that he was breathing harder and louder. Like he would cry.

At the thought of Simon crying, Baz felt strangely sad. And angry for feeling sad. But he wanted to know what had happened with Agatha. He knew better than to ask though. Had Simon confessed his love for her and gotten rejected? That would be a good thought, but he didn't want to deal with crying people.

"I'm sorry I-I...yelled at her, but there's j-just so much pressure...a-and the Mage h-has been telling me a-a-about what I'll have to face, and I-I just snapped." Simon sobbed, and Baz knew immediately what it was about. Being the Mage's heir seemed to have a lot riding on you.

Penelope's gaze softened, and she started walking forward, but Simon held his hands up, signalling for her to stop.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a bit."

She nodded her head in understanding, and turned to go when she stopped.

"What about Baz?" She asked. Baz didn't really want to leave. He didn't get it, but leaving didn't feel right. Almost like he would be making things worse. For who, he didn't know.

"He has homework to do. He can stay."

Penelope accepted, but as she turned Baz could see that she had a mask of confusion on her face. Baz didn't get it either, but at least he didn't have to leave. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

After the door was closed, Baz looked over at Simon again. His eyes were red again, with tears tracing down his cheeks, which were red again. And not from laughter.

"Why are you letting me stay?" Baz asked, genuinely wanting an answer. Why would he want Baz in here when he hated him? Why would he be in here when he could be apologizing to Agatha and melt her heart with his sad smile?

But he didn't get an answer. All he got was Simon staring at him. His eyes were full of things that made Baz dread whatever it was he was going to say. Was it sadness? Loneliness? Whatever it was, Baz didn't think anyone should be looking at him with those emotions in their eyes. He didn't deserve it.

Baz finally stood up, and started brushing feathers off of his lap. It was only his pillow that had lost feathers, as he was hitting a lot harder than Simon was. Simon's gaze followed Baz as he sat down next to him.

"So...why did you let me stay?" I'm not exactly your favourite person, Snow. We both know it" Baz said as he leaned back. Simon seemed to contemplate his question before he took a deep sigh.

"Because...everyone else would try to cheer me up or give me special treatment. But you...you just tried to hit me with a pillow instead. I'd take that over a group of people fussing over me any day." Simon answered.

Baz didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't everyday that your enemy told you they preferred your company to a group of other people. It wasn't ever that anyone said that to Baz.

It was a while before either said anything again, and when one of them did, it was Baz who broke the silence.

"I've been enjoying your company too" he said quietly, almost to himself.

When he said it, Simon turned his face toward Baz, who was trying to hide his own. It was while he was trying to think of other things to talk about when Baz realized something. His pillow was destroyed. Feathers were everywhere. He no longer had a pillow, and curfew was soon.

"I'm gonna go to bed now if you're tired." Simon mumbled groggily. Crying really took it out of you. While Simon was putting his pillow back where it goes and into his pyjamas Baz had an idea. Trying to seem normal, he stood up and got into his pyjamas as well.

Simon had crawled into bed by now, and was lying down when Baz crawled into bed next to him.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Simon sputtered, his face turning red for the third time today.

Calmly, Baz replied "We destroyed my pillow, so what else am I supposed to do?"

Simon made a sound of comprehension, and put his arm over Baz. This was a bit further than Baz expecting it to go, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was nice. Baz could get used to how warm Simon's body was. He wasn't sure his bed would be as comfortable after this.


End file.
